


Motivation

by ifitwasribald



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, sparring always leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May tries to teach Skye a little self defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

"So you’re sticking with us?"

Skye definitely doesn't jump at that. Even though the question comes almost out of nowhere, even though she would have sworn that she was alone in the hallway just seconds ago, she isn't about to let herself look fazed. 

Even if Agent Melinda May can probably break her in half with one earlobe or something. 

"Yeah." Skye pauses and looked her up and down, trying for indifference but realistically landing in somewhere in the vicinity of strained bravado. "You have a problem with that?"

If scorn could kill, Skye's pretty sure she'd be at least on the critical list. "If you're going to be with us, you need to learn to protect yourself."

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Yesterday you ended up tied to the cargo door."

“We _all_ got tied up to the cargo door.”

“Day before yesterday, you got yourself kidnapped.”

"OK, yeah.” She glances away, flushing a little, before reminding herself that she doesn’t have anything to be embarrassed about. “Uh, except: _you_ were there too, and you weren't exactly a lot of help.”

The look on May's face makes Skye swallow hard. It isn't that she's intimidated. She isn't. She doesn't get intimidated, she gets even.

No, scratch that, that's terrible.

But still, she's definitely not scared of Melinda May. Even if she did just watch the woman take down half a damned army with nothing more than a catsuit and a smile.

Agent May draws a long breath. "All the more reason that you need to be able to take care of yourself. I don't work with people who can't hold their own. It puts everybody in danger."

"What about the geek squad? They’re not exactly experts at the knock-down-drag-out."

"For the moment, they’re Ward’s problem. You’re mine.”

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

"You'll be training with me."

“And you’re going to… teach me how to get knocked out?”

May’s lips curl in a vicious little smile, and what Skye definitely should not be thinking is that it’s pretty damned sexy. “Yeah, I’m going to enjoy this,” May mused, with a predatory look in her eyes that makes Skye’s mouth go dry. 

OK, possibly May has a point about her lack of self-preservation instincts.

“Yeah, all right. When do we start?”

“Now.”

And then Skye's on her back, one ankle still hooked by May's calf, with May's hand firm against her throat. For three rapid beats of her heart, Skye just lies there, feeling the surge of adrenaline, and possibly something else, as May stares down at her.

She takes a breath, tries to pull herself together. "Okay, well, that proved that a badass S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with a couple of decades of experience can take me down. Color me stunned. Was there an actual lesson somewhere in there?"

May rises gracefully to her feet and pulls Skye up with her. "That was a demonstration. The lesson is what you should have done."

"Which is?"

"Pay attention."

Skye waits, ready for whatever it was she's supposed to pay attention to, until she realizes that that's the lesson. She snorts. "Thanks. Good tip. You S.H.I.E.L.D. guys are just dynamite with the explanations, you know that?"

"Next lesson." May reaches out to grasp Skye's shoulder, and Skye dodges away and takes a step back. But May grabs her anyway, and the step back turns out to be a mistake, because then she's on the floor again. This time May's hands pin her wrists to either side of her head, and Skye can't quite focus on anything but May's hip hard against her. When she swallows and looks up, a spark in May's eyes hints that she didn't miss Skye's reaction, but neither of them say anything as May helps her to her feet again.

Skye accumulates a handful of minor bruises and a dull ache in all her muscles by the time she gets one of May's moves right and ends up on top. She grins, ignoring for the moment the fact that May almost certainly let her do it, and leans over to put a little more weight on May's hands where she's finally got them pinned.

May quirks one eyebrow and then bucks, bringing her thigh up between Skye's legs, and fuck, that feels better than it has any right to. But after an hour and a half of what felt a hell of a lot like foreplay, Skye’s fucking primed, and she can’t quite keep herself from gasping out loud.

Which, apparently, is all May’s waiting for, because Skye almost immediately finds herself on her back, once again staring up at May's amused smile. "You let yourself get distracted."

"I— wh— well, yeah." She feels a little swell of embarrassment, wondering just how obvious she's been, if it was enough that May not only noticed but took advantage. But something in the satisfaction on May's face suggests that the distraction is at least a little bit mutual.

Experimentally, Skye shifts under May's weight, grinding up against her. May keeps her composure, one eyebrow raised nearly to her hairline, but she doesn't move, so Skye doesn't stop.

She does start to wonder just how she decided that rutting up against a fucking deadly secret agent was in any way safe or appropriate. She's almost ready to collapse back in mortification when May makes a small noise in her throat that could almost be called a groan, and shifts to pin both Skye's writs under one hand. 

Skye twists a little under that grip without actually trying to get away. May watches dispassionately for a moment, and then reaches down with her free hand to make short work of the fastenings of Skye’s jeans.

May's movements have a kind of deliberate intensity to them, like she's landing a plane or disassembling a gun—all business. Which Skye has no problem with, because one strong thumb presses down over her clit and a finger slides down and back and— Fuck. Holy actual fuck does she know what she’s doing.

"You good with this?" May asks, eyes flicking down to where her wrist disappears into Skye's jeans, and Skye nods so hard she bangs her head on the ground. "Good," she purrs. And shit, who knew that Melinda fucking May purred? Apparently she does, and goddamn is it hot.

But still not as hot as the easy way two of her fingers slide into Skye, or the way her thumb and forefinger press towards each other, like she's got hold of Skye and isn't about to let go. Skye bucks a little under that grip and feels the pressure inside and out, everywhere she needs it. May's hand works her hard and fast, and it isn't anything like any of the women she's been with before—no tentative exploration, no gentle pleasure. It's demanding, controlling, like May thinks she's the goddamned plane, and May's still—always—the pilot.

And hell, if that’s what May wants, Skye's not exactly going to argue. She arches up, chasing the orgasm that she can already feel approaching. "That's right," May murmurs, "just like that." There's rich satisfaction in her voice, real desire, and, maybe as much as the sudden clench of May's hand, that's what tips Skye over the edge. 

She can feel herself throbbing around May's fingers, which have softened their rhythm but haven't withdrawn. No longer desperately focused on her own pleasure, she finally notices her heart hammering in her chest and her breath coming in hard gasps.

"Fuck," she finally manages. "Uh— was that part of the lesson?"

"No. That was motivation. You pin me again, we do this again.” May lets two slick fingers trail over Skye’s clit as she withdraws her hand and gets to her feet. “Got it?”

“Got it,” Skye echoes weakly, shuddering around one last aftershock. She briefly considers getting to her feet but rejects the idea, content to spend a few more minutes melting into the floor.

She finds the motivation to move pretty fast when a pointed cough from the end of the hallway reminds her where exactly she’s riding out that orgasm. She scrambles to her feet in time to see Coulson pause halfway down the corridor to give May a quizzical look. 

She returns it calmly, without a hint of embarrassment, and he gives a satisfied nod and continues on his way.

Skye’s almost started to breathe again when he stops, just short of the far doorway, and turns back. “Melinda?”

She doesn’t reply, but gives him her attention.

“Next time maybe keep the incentives someplace a little more private?”

And then he’s gone, and it’s just the two of them again. May just watches her, and still doesn’t speak.

“So,” Skye finally ventures. “Next lesson—your place or mine?”

“Mine.” May’s smile is all challenge, and Skye can’t wait to take her up on it.


End file.
